


A Brief Interlude

by maddestofthemad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddestofthemad/pseuds/maddestofthemad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro needs a break, and luckily Hunk's way of cheering himself and everyone up is to make a tasty treat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these guys but I had a lot of fun! More to come!
> 
> Also please for the love of god let Shiro rest.

With a sigh, Shiro slumped into a chair, resting his forehead on the table. The cool surface soothed the headache throbbing behind his closed eyes. They had all been cooped up for days, flying through space, with few areas to let out the pent up energy he was sure everyone was feeling. Lance and Keith had gotten into it earlier that day during training – per usual – but Shiro, feeling the stress as much as anyone, had come down a bit harder than he should have. Everything was dialed up a notch.

He sighed again, moving to rest his chin on his arms. At least it was somewhat cooler here in the kitchen. Allura’s planet must have been very warm, if the interior of the castle was anything to go by. Unfortunately, none of them wanted to say anything for fear of upsetting her. She had been through a lot lately too. So they dealt with it.  
Or rather, Shiro just didn’t sleep much. He wasn’t sure how the others were dealing with it.

“Oh – Shiro! Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Couldn’t sleep either?” As if on cue, Hunk wandered into the kitchen, yawning as he made for the fridge.

Shiro sat up and stretched. Feeling the tension in his shoulders he winced and moved a bit more slowly. “Unfortunately, no. What are you doing?” he rested his head in his hands and watched Hunk drowsily.

Hunk was poking around the fridge, muttering to himself, setting things on the counter on occasion. “What’s it look like I’m doing? Besides, it’s cooler in here than anywhere else in the castle. So of course I’d be in here.” He turned, grinning, his arms full of containers.

“Uh, Hunk. Why would you want to cook in this heat?” Shiro asked.

“Cooking doesn’t always involve heat, Shiro.” Hunk’s smile widened, “and I’m pretty sure Coran’s got enough of reserves from that last planet for me to make some not-disgusting snacks!” Shiro blinked in surprise.

“How do you even know how to do that?” he peered at the stuff in Hunk’s arms, unable to identify any of it.

Hunk gave him a knowing look. “With this,” he whispered, sagely tapping his nose.

“Uh huh.”

“Trust me, Shiro. Keith knows piloting, Pidge knows computers, you know fighting, Lance knows reckless endangerment – me?” Hunk slapped his stomach, “I know food!”

Shiro smiled and waved a hand at Hunk, “You go for it, Hunk. Just please don’t heat up the place, I’m not sure I could take that.”

“Close your eyes, and before you know it, I’ll be done,” Hunk said.

Shiro shook his head, settling it back onto his arms, and in turn the cool table. The sounds of Hunk moving around the kitchen and prepping the food was startlingly comforting in its normalcy, and Shiro felt his eyes drifting shut.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Should we wake him up?”

“I could poke him wi –”

“Lance!”

“What?”

“Who knows when he slept last just let him –”

“I think he’s waking up!”

Shiro blinked, four faces swimming into view, peering at him from across the table. He tensed, then relaxed as he realized they were all in their pajamas – right down to the robe Lance had mysteriously found. 

“What’s going on?”

“Food!” Hunk said triumphantly, shoving a bowl of something toward Shiro. 

“It’s not quite ice cream,” Pidge said, eating with gusto, “but it’s close enough!”

“Hey,” Hunk frowned, “see who I make food for next time.”

“Shiro, it’s amazing, you’ve really got to have some – but if you don’t I can totally take yours,” Lance said as he licked the bottom of his bowl clean. Keith watched him with horrified fascination.

It was strange, watching them. They were more relaxed than they’d been in days. What was the sudden change? Reaching for the bowl, Shiro scooped a bit of the substance onto a spoon, and took a cautious bite. As soon as it touched his tongue, he knew Pidge hadn’t been exaggerating.

It had a flavor similar to vanilla, but lighter, and with the slightest hint of mint he had ever tasted. There was an underlying flavor so fresh it was like a sip of water from the clearest spring, and to top it off the small little beads hidden inside burst with the tang of something akin to raspberries. He almost dropped the spoon he was so startled. That was when he noticed the cooling sensation spreading through him; easing his tense shoulders, loosening his grip on the bowl, and he felt his headache begin to recede. He stared at it in disbelief.

“Hunk, what is this?”

“Shh, don’t ask questions to which you don’t want to know the answers,” Hunk replied with a wink.

“Trust me on this one and don’t ask,” Keith seconded.

Shiro looked back down at the bowl, then up at Hunk. Then grinned. “I think I might just take that advice.”

“Hunk, can you do stuff like this more?” Lance’s voice was softer than usual as he absently traced a circle on the table. “Pidge is right – it is like ice cream. And…it reminds me of home…and…” he coughed and flushed. 

“Lance is right; this might be made with space food, but it’s the closest thing to Earth we’ve had in a long time,” Pidge said. 

Shiro and Keith traded a look and Keith shrugged.

“Of course!” Hunk said, “Nothing like good food to remind us of home.”

The responding smiles were hesitant, but more honest than the sneers Shiro had seen the past few days. It wasn’t much, but it was something. His own lips stretched in a smile as he took another bite of Hunk’s concoction.


End file.
